Her Snake, his Servitude
by Captain Hazzy-Chan
Summary: After gaining control over Terumi; Hazama commences battle against Ragna the BloodEdge. However; instead of winning, he takes a major loss and is "forced" to escape. [Divergence of Canon] — And across worlds, a Zero is in need of a powerful familiar.


What stupidity. Things were supposed to be a breeze, nothing too serious. Ever since Raggy lost his memories, his combat prowess should have went down the drain as well. How... funny!

Hazama's thinking was soon interrupted as a fist collided with his face, sending him barreling backwards against the ground. The Grim Reaper himself had been battling for quite the while but he was at a severe disadvantage, even with him and Terumi fusing together. Goddamnit... Soon arising from his dormant position, Serpentine hues of Golden were revealed, alongside a more devastating power.

〝𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝟔𝟔𝟔 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐝. 𝐃𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐅𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐃𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐲. 𝗖𝗢𝗗𝗘 𝗦.𝗢.𝗟... 𝗕𝗹𝗮𝘇𝗕𝗹𝘂𝗲: 𝗔𝗰𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗮𝘁𝗲!〞

Activating his BlazBlue, The former vessel was soon surrounded by a Circle of Jade, Runic text engraved within it. With a mental command, portals of Green were summoned from the Boundary itself, shooting out the Nox Nyctores: Ouroboros. As the Snake-pair was send outwards towards the BloodEdge, the air around the Serpent brought health back into his being. How long would it take for Ragna to tire out? This was getting annoying as hell, especially when his /DESIRE/ was so close. Revealing another Knife from a satchel located upon his waist, he soon rushed forward. Overwhelm Ragna before eliminating his existence.

〝TERUMI!〞 The BloodEdge growled out, voice hoarse with anger. The bastard before him, Hazama Honoka - no, Yuuki Terumi, - was the main source of all this pain, all this destruction. With his death, there was a hope of a second chance, of [HOPE]. Swinging his Sword down, the first Snake-Pair was destroyed before suddenly, a second one came from out of nowhere. Dodging backward and avoiding it at a hairs length, another slash with his blade destroyed that one. Once finished, his attention soon returned to the no-good bastard approaching. A good distance away for his plan to be put into fruition.

〝𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝟔𝟔𝟔 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐝, 𝐝𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐮𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐞𝐝... 𝐈𝐃𝐄𝐀 𝐄𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐞𝐝... 𝗕𝗹𝗮𝘇𝗕𝗹𝘂𝗲: 𝗔𝗰𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗮𝘁𝗲!〞

A powerful burst of energy bursted forth from Ragna's figure. Mismatched eyes made contact with Serpentine Irises - and for once, the Reaper couldn't help but smile through the [PAIN].

* * *

What happened afterwards was quite the blur for Hazama himself. He remembered his Knives inches away from his opponent's throat, just /WAITING/ to cut it open and leave a bloody mess against the ground. However, he was pushed away, his own [BLAZBLUE] failing against Raggy's [IDEA ENGINE, his [DREAM] soon shattering alongside that. . . . There was no pain. He /STILL/ couldn't feel that, no matter how much damaged he received nor gave out. Why? Even after the absorption of Terumi-San, he was still /weaker/ than the orphan before him.

〝Come on Ragna. I know you're better than this! Use that hate and /KILL ME/!〞

But in that time, Ragna had been somewhat absorbed, slowly transforming into a beast.

Slowly getting back up, body damaged, his open eyes soon returned to their usual slanted-angle. The man in front of him was a true mess, anger hostility still lingering upon his visage. It was funny, to be completely honest. There was still no way for him to be killed with the Life-Link between himself and the Vermillion girl - but this was still funny. How many more times did this have to go on?

Abruptly though; the entrance to the cauldron was surrounded by a bunch of familiar faces and some not so. Rachel Alucard, Jin Kisaragi, someone new. They were being referred as "Naoto" ... and there was a ghostly presence of a damn pest roaming about. Where? The Honoka couldn't exactly pinpoint it at the moment.. but it seemed near Major Kisaragi.

There were movements of the lips, exchanges of looks finally - a clash between the "Naoto" kid and Ragna. How fascinating on how things change here and there. In their engagement, Hazama couldn't help but slightly chuckle from the sidelines. Oh, It certainly took them awhile to be done, and both of them seemed tired out for a bit before quickly recovering their bearings. Like two peas in a pod, wouldn't you say? Hehe...

〝... Gahh! Ugh, what is this feeling? It's like I'm punching a mirror... it's seriously creeping me out!〞 — Says Ragna.

〝You've been hitting me for a while, and now you say that!?〞 — Responds Naoto.

〝That's why I started holding back.〞 — Replies Ragna.

〝Hah... But it looks like you've woken up.〞— Naoto finishes.

Now, a few more unimportant conversations ring out throughout the room before everyone's focus is put back onto the "main character", "Captain Hazama" of the Intelligence Department.

〝Gah... Good grief... You didn't have to meddle in this. How foolish... Truly foolish... Heh heh heh.〞 It was funny. Were they mocking him? Thinking of him as nothing more than a fool? So many thoughts, so little time for answers.

〝You seem to be enjoying yourself. I "saved" you, you should be more grateful.〞 Was the response given to the NOL Captain by none other than Naoto himself, tone filled with slight fairness.

... Saved? How foolish indeed... 〝Saved me? You, saved me? ... Heh heh heh, HAHAHAHAHA! I see, this truly is interesting... Heh. It seems... there is still a "future" left.〞 Hazama gaze shifts to the side just a tad bit, hand readjusting towards his hat. There was an escape, one too unlikely for his luck...

. . . More talking. Talking that didn't concern his attention, even that /KAZUMA/ talk that brushed into his ears. How pestering, truly. That breeze is annoying-!

〝... Now then, Terumi - no, /Hazama, I'm not going to be tricked by your "games" anymore... This is the end.〞Did Ragna hear himself talk? It was almost condescending in a way.

〝The end... Yes, this is the end. However, I would rather die than be "saved" by you. I'm an Azure Grimoire as well, after all...〞

Edging closer to his desired location, Hazama couldn't help but let a slightly bigger smile than before grace his lips. He wasn't idiotic. He /KNEW/ the capacities. But there was one final thing he wished to announce.

... That annoying voice... 〝Trinity Glassfille... I really hate those eyes of yours, holding such compassion and kindness.〞 And now, the fire of the Cauldron brushed against the back of his suit, sending the bottom of it flowing upwards. 〝Anyway, Ragna. I look forward to the fun "possibility".〞

〝Wha?! Wait, Hazama!〞 An exclamation that was far too late.

二人の蛇、一人の真実。

「Oғғ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ Ꮲᴏssɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ!」

And now? Falling. The descent downwards felt slow from his perspective, Golden orbs gazing upwards to see the various pairs of eyes staring back down at him. They were expecting to save him— but yet they won't, CAN'T.

The Pride of demolishing others expectations was quite the satisfying feeling. But before he could indulge in those thoughts any longer, he was warped away, disappearing from that Time and appearing within another.

Well, that was the original plan at least. A shift had a different fate awaiting for him, at the hands of a Pink haired girl who needed a powerful familiar. 

—• The Boundary.

Cold. No, it wasn't "cold" in the sense that Hazama could feel a breeze - no, a different sort of thing. His mind wasn't his own, most certainly, and there was something seemingly fading away. What? He couldn't exactly recall. Was his memories being sucked away? Through a few interactions with Terumi as a vessel, he had learned that the inner workings of the Caldrons had the ability to inflict that sort of thing. Would prolonged exposure cause completely loss of memories? Brain-damage? Despite the Fuze itself, his significantly weak body at the moment wouldn't be able to handle that alongside a few other hindrances if this kept up as well. Though, there was always an option to escape. **Always.**

Now enter Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, Louise for short, or the demeaning & humiliating name of "Louise The Zero" given to her by her peers due to her inability to properly cast a spell without an explosion also occurring. No matter how much she tried, it always ended up the same way - destruction littering an area and her classmates usually insulting her for that. Earlier yesterday for example, an expectant accident happened within her class of Alchemy with her being the source of it. That was the worst... but yet she wouldn't let it keep her mood down. Today was the annual Familiar Summoning Exam, Louise's chance at finally gaining the respect of her fellow classmates and rubbing it in the face of that haughty Kirche Von Zerbst. She /wasn't/ a Zero. She **KNEW** she wasn't.

Time went by and soon, nearly everyone had their turn to summon a familiar - but Louise.

〝Have we gone through everyone?〞 An old man wielding a staff asked. Who was he exactly? Professor Jean Colbert, the one guiding the class throughout the entire ritual.

No. Everyone had went /besides/ Louise herself. For what reason was she last? Did she feel fear? Afraid of being a failure once more? Perhaps, perhaps... Though, with Kirche reminding her, and with the surrounding students making comments... there was no time to have second thoughts, no time for any of that.

Gripping the handle of her wand tightly, the girl's hand somewhat trembled in response. Letting in air before exhaling it, she regained her composure and focus. There was no need for unease. 〝I beg you...〞 her first words came out as a whisper, hand eventually raising upward to continue, this time truly announcing her chant;〝My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!〞 — And within moments, there was countless students questioning her. Ignoring it once more, she pressed forward. — 〝Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! Here I desire and plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!〞

A little swirl of her wand before tilting it downwards caused a huge explosion to make itself known in the courtyard. Kicking up dust, nearly everyone in the vicinity was thrown off balance and upon their bottoms. Various remarks were spewed out, commenting on the damage this time and how Louise was still a Zero. However, some people seemed to regain their bearings rather quickly and identified the sight where the destruction came from.

When the wind cleared, and upon closer inspection; there was a fashionably dressed male in front of the girl herself. With a towering 6'0 in height against Louise's own 5'0, the man's seemingly closed gaze bore a figurative hole right through her Pink eyes & into her very soul. And from Louise's perspective, her heart stopped, fear overtaking her. No, it wasn't fear of being insulted or something like that. It was the aura of death, of carnage and chaos that this very person emitted like nothing. Was he even human? **Was she going to die h****ere?**

* * *

Captain Hazama Honoka recalled quite a multitude of things before his (unexpected) transition into this new place. He experienced the nothingness, the infinite spaces and all that jazz - floating around and nearly losing his memories in there. He /vividly/ remembered gaining control over Terumi yet still losing against Ragna the Bloodedge, something unforeseen especially with his newly gained power... but whatever. This was a new chance, a new "possibility".

Somewhat surprisingly, the suit he wore had no rips or slash marks in it anymore. Well, there goes the idea of making repairs upon it. Now, to access the situation. Bringing his slant-eyed gaze around, he soon found himself staring down a young girl that didn't even appear to be in her early teens... but looks can certainly be deceiving. In those eyes of hers held unforgettable horror & alarm. Hazama held back a light chuckle but soon changed his look, focusing on the other kids around. There were mummers throughout the crowd that seemed like... French? Strange really but he wouldn't exactly complain. Observing a bit closer, he could see creatures of all shapes and sizes.

There was a blue dragon, red salamander, Mole Rat and more things he couldn't exactly name. Though, when he locked eyes with them, they all showed extreme fright, as if observing their natural predator. Even that Blue dragon showed discomfort before backing a few steps away. A few of their owners tried to calm them down but it merely made them more agitated by his appearance. If he was more Terumi-like, he would have found some delight in that sight but per usual, he felt nothing besides his boredom being slightly sated for now.

〝Dearie moi, quel gâchis. Maintenant, qu'avons-nous ici?〞 (Translation: Dearie me, what a mess. Now, what do we have here?) Hazama voiced out, tone refined, smooth and elegant. /That/ brought a few students out of their trance, one of them finding the courage to speak again.

〝Il a presque fait une crise cardiaque à mon familier. . .〞(Translation: He almost gave my familiar a heart attack!) A student muttered, barely making his question audible. Though, one other overhead and following suit to that accusation, others eventually brought down their own input upon the summoning. Some said he was a Noble with a background of war but retired. Some say he's a Doppelgänger of sorts, adopting an appearance that suited him most - and similar things like that. There was no comments upon him being a "plebeian" or something like that due to the fact that his clothes gave off obvious sway and high-class status. Additionally: there was no way in the slightest that a mere commoner could give off a feeling of dread more than the man in front of them.

. . . Nevertheless, Louise didn't know how to exactly feel at the moment. The being she summoned gave off an atmosphere of extreme danger, seeming to have the ability to even scare off a majority of the familiars and more of the students as well. She wanted a powerful Familiar but what if she couldn't exactly /control him/? Pink colored hues turned to professor Colbert for a moment, only to see the man shake his head. How did he know what she thought already? That didn't matter. Saying it in front of this man would probably cause future problems down the line, so she'll bite her Pride for now.

〝Je m'appelle Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagone des cinq pouvoirs élémentaires; bénis cet être humble et fais de lui mon familier.〞 (Translation: My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar).

Inching a tad bit closer, the youngest Vallière gestured for the taller male to lean down. With a eyebrow slightly being raised, The NOL captain obeyed. Perhaps it was out of pity or something else but the least thing he expected was the girl's lips pressing against his own. Despite the fact that there was not a hint of passion or affection, the Honoka still felt repulsed. Conceivably; it was from her body type matching Platinum The Trinity's own, bringing back a recollection of her words against him.

Without hesitation, his left hand arose and "gently" moved her backwards. In spite of his true nature of inflicting pain upon others in an attempt to feel his own, there was seemingly no need to do that for now. Speaking of that, what the hell are these things engraved within his hand now? It wasn't a language he recognized. Did she have something to do with this? Many question, few probable answers

Once removed, Louise felt the fear soon remove itself from her body, replacing itself with confidence. **SHE DID IT. **She overcame this trial of a potentially painful death and finally gained a familiar, **her familiar**, one that made the others cower in fear. She felt happy, enthusiastic really!

〝From now on, you're my familiar. Please, accept it with Pride.〞 . . . **How** **Haughty**. If only she knew the full extend of his abilities... but he'll keep that a secret for now. After all, what fun is there if everything is revealed to prying eyes?

* * *

Greetings everyone, the Author here. I do apologize if the pacing seems extremely slow from this chapter. I promise the next one will have some story development and the changes Hazama's very presence poses upon the school and Louise's psyche. Furthermore: how was the touches of French in here? If I remember correctly, they did speak a variation of it from Saito's perspective, or am I wrong? If so, please inform me. Plus, if you don't know: this is a divergence of Canon as well, so keep that in mind. And before I forget, what's your thoughts on Hazama's summoning and all that? The fear they got? I got a little inspiration from a different Author as well.

Not going to lie to you guys & gals, I'm most excited to see my portryal of Hazama vs Guiche but I'll make sure not to rush any of the plot just for one thing like that.

Leave reviews if you see any places I can improve upon, or if you simply wish to regardless. I take anything to heart (as long as it doesn't brutally destroy my very essence). Follow, Favorite — that sort of thing too. It was a pleasure to have you guys read. Oh, before I forget: Hazzy-Chan will be somewhat portrayed as a "nice guy" to get closer to certain individuals and not draw /too/ much hostile attention upon him, similar to his act in Central Fiction. That is all.


End file.
